La Doncella y el Lobo
by lobo-moon
Summary: Un lobo encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano; en luna llena. Una doncella que le sera entregada ¿Podrias sentir algo por un ser cruel y sin corazon? ¿O huiras en el intento? Pero nunca podras escapar de el..
1. Prologo

**¡****Hola a todos!, bueno antes que nada aclarare que este fanfic consistirá en nomás 3 capítulos, aparte de que escogí otra pareja bastante rara del mundo de Harry potter. Ya se que Fenrir no es el personaje que digamos todo quieren ¿no?, pero a mi me gustaría darle una oportunidad a este hombre lobo y nada menos que con Hermione Granger. **

**Ya se pero bueno me inspire mirando una película llamada "En compañía de lobos", una película vieja pero que me encanto si quieren pueden verla se las recomiendo. Bueno espero que les agrade el prologo. Después tratare de terminar el primer capitulo, jeje bueno aquí va.**

**-moon.**

**P**_**rologo**_

En cada ser humano se esconde el alma de un lobo; una criatura feroz y temible. En este mundo solo existe una sola criatura o mejor dicho una clase de humano que puede hacerlo..._los hombres lobos..._

Bestias que pueden tomar forma humana; y son capaces de condenar a otras personas durante la luna llena a su maldito destino.

Fenrir Greyback; es un ser perteneciente a esa extirpé que esta aliado junto a un mago tenebroso y temible. Muy conocido como Lord Voldemort, este hechicero es capaz de hacer temblar hasta el más valiente de los hombres o hechicero.

Una noche sin luna incapaz de transformarse conocerá a una joven que despertare en el algo que el creía no sentir. Hermione una chica que en sus venas lleva sangre mestiza o sangre sucia, como es denominado en el mundo mágico; ya que esta es una bruja con grandes habilidades.

¿Podría sentir algo por un ser así?...

Un lobo maldito que odia a los humanos y expande terror; y su sed de sangre lo domina. En sus garras una doncella caerá.

¿Cómo terminara esto?

……


	2. I

_**¡Hola a todos!, perdón si tarde en actualizar es que no sabia como comenzar, aparte de que andaba con exámenes prácticamente todos los días. Es mas este viernes que tenia tres tuve que faltar por que me agarro gripe y me encontraba muy agotada. Pero eso no me impidió escribir el capitulo.**_

_**En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenece sino a su autora original, yo los tomo prestado! **_

_**I.**_

La luna se alzaba en el pavimento nocturno; las estrellas se habían ocultado entre las espesas nubes negras. Las criaturas malditas aprovechaban para salir de sus escondites al acecho de sus presas para saciar su sed de sangre fresca. En las tinieblas de una habitación; donde se observaba una cama de dosel muy amplia, cubiertas con sabanas color negra; en la cabecera había tallados de unos lobos irreales que parecían cobrar vida con solo verlos. También se contaba con una pequeña repisa con infinidades de libros sobre magia además de novelas.

El dueño de ese cuarto se encontraba apoyado en el marco de un arcaico ventanal; era alguien bello. Llevaba una cabellera azabache con bucles que le llegaba hasta los hombros, aportaba una fría mirada ámbar casi penetrante; pero algo se destacaba en su ojo izquierdo tenia una extensa cicatriz. En su pecho tenia un colgante de un lobo platinado; los ojos de la criatura tenia incrustados rubíes. Su vestimenta era algo de toque gótico y sombrío que consistía en; un tapado largo, unos pantalones negros y su camisa que era del mismo color de la prenda mencionada anteriormente.

El misterioso hombre no dejaba de contemplar la enorme luna que brindaba esa noche, una sonrisa diabólica surco en su rostro.

Aun faltaba dos días para que la luna se volviera llena; su lobo interior ansiaba salir una vez más al mundo. Con un solo objetivo, destruir y buscar inocentes al cuales confinar a su misma maldición. Aunque todavía no soportaba el solo hecho de tener que estar bajo las ordenes de un mestizo, un ser que tenia un grupo bautizado con el nombre de "mortifagos"; seres débiles que le debían lealtad a una serpiente rastrera. Que se creía el príncipe de la oscuridad, el enviado de Satanás entre otros centenares de nombres. El en cambio no se dejaba doblegar por ese ser despreciable que buscaba la mejor forma de acabar con el niño-que-vivió. Ese niño es Harry Potter. Una obsesión que lo va pudriendo día a día más de lo que ya esta.

-¡Esto ya me esta hartando!-gruño lleno de cólera el hombre.

Hacia días que no tenia algo emocionante con que divertirse, ya que Voldemort les había ordenado a la mayoría mantenerse neutros hasta que el los llamara a través de la marca maldita. Su mirada recorrió el tétrico cuarto, lanzo un segundo gruñido. El encierro lo esta volviendo loco; mas de lo que ya estaba. En ese instante, rebusco dentro del bolsillo de su tapado, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

La nicotina ingresaba a sus pulmones y lo soltaba en forma de humo por la boca; el olor de aquella droga común se propago por toda la alcoba. Últimamente, el alcohol y el tabaco se habían vuelto sus vicios más cotidianos.

La paz que ya era habitual en el lugar fue roto por unos golpes ruidosos que provenían de la puerta de roble oscuro. El hombre vocifero:

-¿¡Quien diablos viene a molestarme!?-

_-Vaya Fenrir, ¿Esa es forma de tratar a un amigo que solo viene a saludar?-_ironizo la voz del otro lado de la puerta; mientras, esta se abría.

En el cuarto entro un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino, tenia el cabello color castaño un poco mas largo que el azabache; era grasiento casi sin ningún mínimo cuidado de higiene. Además de llevar un saco algo largo color cobrizo oscuro, parecía un gangster sacado de la película "El padrino".

-esta igual que yo Roodwood ¿Aburrido del encierro o talvez vienes por esa partida de póker que teníamos pendiente?-pregunto burlesco Fenrir Greyback, el líder de los hombres lobos.

El mencionado frunció el seño molesto, a veces no llegaba a comprender a ciencia cierta lo que cruzaba por la cabeza retorcida del hombre lobo. El fue el único que había estado junto a Fenrir en la época de Hogwarts. Ya que este era muy solitario y no le gustaba la compañía de nadie, sacando la de el que a pesar de ser de una prestigiosa familia de Sangres pura, lo trataba por igual. Además de conocer la maldición que llevaba; el de ser un licántropo. Raza aborrecida durante siglos en el mundo mágico.

-esta bien, esta bien se me fue la lengua sabes como soy-aclaro el hombre lobo sin vergüenza alguna

-Te perdono por que eres como mi hermano, además, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-le pregunto Augustus sentándose en una silla de terciopelo que se encontraba cerca de un vieja mesa de noche.

-el encierro y el no poder salir, eso me enfurece. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿A que haz venido?-le contesto tajante Fenrir.

Roodwood pareció querer obviar la pregunta, ya que había sacado un juego de naipes. Y comenzó a colocarlas en forma de escalera. Ferir dejo escapar un bufido. ¡Odiaba cuando su amigo se ponía así!

Roodwood continuo colocando las cartas, cuando saco la ultima un as de corazones. Y agrego:

-Hemos encontrado un refugio de opositores en el callejón Diagon-

El licántropo tiro su cigarrillo al piso, lo pisó para apagarlo. Dejo que su cuerpo se recargara en la pared de la sombría habitación. Para cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo fijamente. A Roodwood eso fue una clara mención para que continuara.

-Parece que la ubicación era en una vieja y mal oliente posada, el hijo de Lucius fue el que comando la misión-el hombre de aspecto fiero iba a seguir relatando; cuando una sonora carcajada retumbo por toda la habitación.

-¿¡No me digas que fue el pequeño dragoncito!? ¡Ese mocoso que no tubo las agallas de matar al viejo decrepito de Dumbledore!-comento incrédulo Fenrir

-en efecto, mi queridísimo Fenrir Greyback. El niño se lucio ante el señor tenebroso ya que encontró algo que lo puso eufórico-dijo Augustus con malevolencia

-¡Explícate mejor!-exclamo el hombre lobo con impaciencia en su voz.

-ya Fenrir, ¡Veo que la paciencia no es ninguna de tus virtudes!-le cuestiono con enojo fingido Roodwood

-pero dime de una vez-le dijo de forma peligrosa Greyback

Dio un suspiro de resignación y dijo:

-una del clan Weasley, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter y la hija del loco Lovegood, aparte de otros claro esta-decía este siguiendo con su juego de cartas.

-¿Para eso viniste? ¡Para informarme esa estupidez! ¡De que me va interesar a mi unas mocosas!-replico de forma sardónica Fenrir.

Roodwood le miro por un instante y repuso:

-¿De verdad no quieres saber el por que de mi aparición?-

Fenrir frunció el seño, y lo miro de forma voluble. Le tomo un segundo contestar; ya que el parecía analizar cada silaba que iba a decir.

-La verdad con el solo hecho de que estés aquí, ya me huele a que tramas algo ¿A que quieres llegar?-

Augustus río por debajo.

-el señor tenebroso, dará un banquete en su honor, en el nos podremos divertir un poco con nuestras invitadas-le dijo Roodwood sin sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de una rubia; que tenia el toque de la locura mezclado con la inocencia de una niña.

-¿Pareces muy emocionado? ¿Haz visto algo interesante para que estés de tan buen humor?-río entre dientes el hombre lobo

-Se podría decir que es como un caramelo; que espero poder devorar. Y creo que es uno muy dulce-respondió saboreando sus palabras.

-De acuerdo iré, solo por que tengo curiosidad….-dijo Fenrir con indiferencia

-¿Sabes que hay un viejo dicho que dice _que la curiosidad mato al gato?-_lepersuadió Roodwood.

Fenrir tan solo le brindo una media sonrisa y dijo:

-pero no te olvides que soy un lobo y no un gato…-

-yo solo decía-cuestiono el

Augustus Roodwood se desperezo en la silla con aburrimiento, ya el juego de cartas lo había cansado. Se levanto y le dio la espalda al hombre lobo; tenía que irse a preparar para el banquete. Cuando lo miro de reojo al Fenrir y anuncio:

-bueno tengo que retirarme, nos vemos, Fenrir Greyback-

-Eso mismo digo yo, Augustus Roodwood-mascullo el licántropo

El hombre desapareció por el umbral de la puerta; no sin antes cerrarla y dejar de nuevo en tinieblas el cuarto. Una vez solo, el jefe de los licántropos se sitúo por segunda vez en el lugar que estuvo desde hace un inicio. Dejo que su rostro estuviera en contacto con el frío vidrio del ventanal. Las palabras de un aquel escritor muggle que había leído hace años atrás, le llego a su mente:

_**"No hay ninguna clase de sensación que sea más viva que el dolor;**____**sus impresiones son seguras, no confunden para nada como las del placer."**_

El con el paso de los años había dejado atrás su niñez y adolescencia, su corazón se volvió hueco. En el sentido, de que no había ninguna pizca de humanidad. Salvo el odio, su sed de sangre y la crueldad; era lo que lo hacia mover en este mundo terrenal. Esa noche tenía la impresión que algo iba a ocurrir; tenía un vago presentimiento. Miro a su madre luna, cerro sus fríos ojos y dejo escapar un agudo aullido de su garganta. Aquel canto se escucho en el medio de la noche.

……..

Aquel lugar era frío y húmedo; casi asfixiante. No había rastro de luz, era un lugar donde se escuchaba llantos, pedidos de auxilio y aullidos de locura. Además, sin contar con la presencia de ratas que pasaban de aquí para allá. Buscando algún rastro de comida, tal vez algún cadáver en putrefacción o los restos de migajas de un pan duro. El espacio parecía interminable sacando que se encontraban divididas en habitaciones; que no eran tan amplias ni tan agostadas.

La esperanza se perdía con el paso de los días, que se volvían semanas o años. Solo quedaba una opción y esa era morir…

En una de esas habitaciones se encontraba una rubia consolando la pena de una pelirroja, mientras les susurraba palabras dulces al oído. Una castaña estaba en un rincón, tratando de pensar la forma de escapar de ese sitio. Aparte de que había una joven de pelo negro y aspecto demacrado abrazando con recelo a un pequeño de pelo igual que ella; agregando que sus vestimentas se encontraban hechas harapos. Cuando una voz se escucho en el silencio de la helada celda:

-¿Cómo es que pudrieron descubrir nuestro escondite? ¡Si solo lo sabíamos los miembros de La Orden Del Fénix!-exclamo con pesadez la joven del rincón-Si tan solo tuviera mi varita-

La rubia la miro con tranquilidad y añadió:

-Hermione, tienes que guardar un poco de cordura, no puedes dejar que el enojo te ciegue-

Hermione Granger se levanto de su sitio y encaro a la rubia con algo de desesperación:

-¿Lo que me sugieres es que me quede aquí aguardando a la muerte? ¡Miren a su alrededor estamos en un calabozo sin saber si sobreviremos! ¡Eso es lo que quieres Luna!-

-¡Hermione, tranquilízate por favor! ¡No pareces ser vos misma!-grito la joven junto a Luna

-Ginny…-

Hermione se sentó al lado de ellas, mientras dejo escapar de sus labios un suspiro lleno de frustración. Luna la miro con compresión sabia que; Hermione no había superado la perdida de sus padres ni la de su novio Ron Weasley. Además, de que se encontraba llena de culpa por que en ambos casos. Habían muerto sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Ginny tan solo dejo que las lágrimas siguieran recorriendo por el mar que habitaba en sus apagados ojos.

-¡Ya verán que Harry Potter vendrá a salvarnos!-exclamo con euforia Luna

Una carcajada se oyó en el calabozo, las jóvenes miraron de forma incrédula a la dueña de la desquiciada risa.

-¿¡Harry Potter!? ¿¡Harry Potter!? Por culpa de el nosotros estamos aquí ¿Cómo es que son capaces de depositar sus esperanzas en el? ¡Tan solo es un cobarde!-

Hermione la miro con enojo a la joven y le dijo de forma defensiva:

-¡Por que yo creo en el, todos lo tachan de cobarde cuando el mas de una vez ha corrido peligro de muerte! ¡Lo se por que se que el acabara con Voldemort!-

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el niño al lado de la joven demacrada. Lloro sin control.

-Demian no llores…-le imploro la joven con angustia contenida

-Hermana, quiero a mama y a papa-balbuceo el niño mientras lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos marrones.

En eso la puerta de la celda se abrió con prepotencia, el niño se abrazo a su hermana con rapidez y las otras jóvenes se quedaron en su sitio. En el calabazo entraron dos encapuchados con túnicas negras junto a un hombre que; estaba vestido con ropas elegantes se podría decir que no cualquiera tenia esas bellas prendas. Su pelo era rubio platinado que caía con gracia por sus hombros, unos profundos ojos grises que con solo mirar te producía escalofríos. Aquel ser hermoso no era lo que aparentaba, era vil y de corazón oscuro. El era Lucius Malfoy.

Dio un vistazo por todo el calabozo, tubo que taparse la nariz con su pañuelo blanco, por que el lugar olía a muerte. Como si aquel sitio fuera una tumba recién abierta. Su vista se cruzo con la de la joven que tenia al niño atrapado de forma protectora. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro sin emoción alguna. Hermione que estaba observando todo sin perderse de nada; una oleada de terror le llego al cuerpo.

-¿Señor Malfoy con quien se va a divertir hoy?-pregunto uno de los encapuchados con perversión

Lucius miro con intensidad a la joven de pelo negro; esta se sintió desnuda ante aquella mirada. Aparte de que el miedo comenzó a calarse por sus huesos.

-aun estoy en duda, Samuel ¿Vos que me sugerís?-le pregunto Lucius mientras arrastraba las palabras

Samuel dio un vistazo por toda la celda, cuando su vista se fijo en un solo objetivo. Entre aquel grupo de jóvenes vio a la ideal. Esa era la pelirroja. La hija del Traidor a la sangre.

-¿Qué tal la pelirroja?-sugirió Samuel

-No, ella no puede ser tocada es orden del Lord Oscuro tal ves después del banquete de esta noche-le aclaro Lucius de forma monótona-creo que hoy será mi queridísima Astoria Greengrass-

Uno de los encapuchados se acerco con parsimonia a la joven que tenía harapos, primero tuvo que quitarse del camino al niño. Que no fue problema, con un empujo fue suficiente. Astoria forcejeaba con furia y desesperación. El carcelero apunto su varita hacia la pared de piedra; que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron unas gruesas cadenas. Una vez puestas las cadenas en las muñecas de Astoria, Lucius se acerco con su bastón en manos.

El otro encapuchado se encontraba apuntando al grupo de chicas; ya que al menor descuido tenia orden de lanzar alguno de las maldiciones letales.

Luna se quedo inmóvil, en cambio Ginny lo único que hizo fue zafarse de los brazos de la rubia. Y se acerco al niño que observaba lo que sucedía con la mirada ausente. Ella lo abrazo mientras ocultaba el pequeño rostro de Demian; parecía en shock:

-Hermana…hermana-era lo único que articulaba.

Astoria temblaba de rabia; el hombre la miro de arriba abajo. Sus pezones se traslucían en aquel vestido ya hecho harapos. El se acerco de forma peligrosa al cuello de Astoria; oliendo con lentitud cada fibra de ella. Ella cerró sus ojos con rapidez. Cuando Malfoy le ronroneo al oído:

-¿Pensaste que por ser la prometida de mi hijo? ¿Iba hacer piadoso contigo?-

Astoria lanzo un gemido; cuando la lengua de Malfoy recorrió su cuello virgen. Trato de liberarse de las cadenas que la mantenían prisionera; pero era inútil. Lucius estaba metiendo su mano guantuda entre las ropas de la joven. Astoria grito de dolor. Lucius río entre dientes.

Hermione miraba desde su sitio sus ojos se estaban desorbitando del terror, ginny aferro a su ser al pequeño Demian y Luna se tapo la boca mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus bellos ojos. Astoria tenía ganas de vomitar, no podía creer como es que su padre había permitido aquel compromiso.

Lucius se separo un poco de ella y la contemplo de arriba abajo. La joven materia la vista en un punto fijo. Sin mostrar emoción alguna, aun en ese momento la bruja no dejaba caer su orgullo. Cosa que molesto a Lucius. Cuando le ordeno a Samuel:

-desnúdala-

Samuel asintió herméticamente, fue algo difícil ya que la chica no se dejaba; tuvo que darle una cachetada. Una vez ya desnuda, Malfoy pasó su mano con descaro por el cuerpo de aquella doncella. Y añadió:

-Nunca pensé que la pequeña Astoria tuviera tan inmaculado cuerpo. Con razón tu padre, te mantenía en una caja de cristal-sus labios bajaron por su cuerpo; aquello fue inevitable. Astoria dejo escapar sus lágrimas. Su orgullo había caído.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve hablar de mi padre!? ¡No tiene el derecho de pronunciar su nombre!-gruño Astoria llena de rabia

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso; Malfoy se transfiguro. Sus caricias que se volvieron bruscas, el violo cada centímetro de su piel. Dejando marcas de chupones. Astoria no dejaba de gemir de dolor.

Eso duro por minutos, Hermione no pudo soportarlo; aquello había sido demasiado.

-Deténgase…-

El parecía no escucharla o solo la ignoraba. Ya que estaba ocupado con la joven de pelo negro. Samuel miraba todo con gracia al igual que el otro encapuchado. Malfoy había metido uno de sus dedos en la castidad de la joven. Astoria arqueo la espalda. No resistiría por mucho tiempo.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Hermione sacando su valentía de Griffindor-¡No ve que la esta lastimando!-

Los hombres voltearon para mirar a la joven que había gritado, ellos se volvieron hacia su señor. Lucius pareció haber captado el mensaje por que dejo a la joven y se acomodo sus ropas con elegancia. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Astoria aprovecho para recuperar su respiración normal.

El calabozo se torno silencioso. Nadie se movía de su sitio. Hermione sabia que había metido la pata; ya que Malfoy se acerco a sacadas donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo sangre sucia? ¿Hay algo que me lo impide?-pregunto Lucius para tomar su mentón con fiereza.

Hermione lo miro con tenacidad. Y le contesto:

-El solo hecho de hacer lo que hizo, me demuestra lo tan débil que es-

-¡Maldita ingrata!-exclamo sacando de su bastón su varita negra

Hermione pensó que moriría. Cuando una voz irrumpió en la celda.

-Malfoy yo que vos guardaría esa varita-

Lucius que estaba cabreado miro con odio, al dueño de la voz. Este estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta; con sus manos metidas en su gabardina negra. Sus ojos ámbar tenían un toque de burla.

-¡Nadie te llamo aquí, Greyback!-replico Malfoy

El hombre lobo no parecía molestarse en absoluto, penetro en el calabozo pasado cerca de Samuel y el otro encapuchado. Luna y Ginny quedaron asombradas ante ellas estaba el ser o mejor dicho aquel que había confinado a Remus Lupin a la letal maldición de Luna Llena, Fenrir Greyback.

Demian aprovecho la oportunidad y se safo de los brazos de la Weasley. Para acercarse a su hermana que yacía en el piso desnuda. Fenrir miraba la escena asqueado.

En eso comenzó a penetrarse más en la celda; sus botas resonaban el piso de piedra, eran como el andar de un felino. Cuando se sitúo algo lejos de Lucius. Que aun mantenía su varita en manos. Pudo contemplar fijamente a la joven que tenia aprisionada. Pero el desvío su mirada mecánicamente.

-Yo que vos Malfoy no me opondría a las ordenes de Voldemort ¿O acaso te atreves a desafiarlo?-ironizo Fenrir

Lucius tan solo bajo su varita y dijo:

-No he hecho nada malo, pero yo por lo que veo ¿Te haz puesto algo blando? ¡El sanguinario Fenrir Greyback se ha vuelto humanitario!-sinseo Lucius Malfoy.

Todos allí presente miraba la escena con terror: ya que el hombre lobo pareció sacar a relucir sus brillantes caninos. Signo de que se estaba poniendo furioso. Hermione aprovecho para abrir sus brillantes ojos pardos. Ante ella había un hombre de aspecto vigoroso, aires de crueldad innata pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos ámbares. ¿Qué tenia esos ojos que la perturbaba?

Fenrir tenia ganas de despedazarlo con sus garras; el que lo haya comparado con esos seres inferiores ya había sido demasiado. Lucius río entre dientes, había dado en el blanco. Hermione miraba confundida la escena, las mirabas que si mataran. Malfoy ya estaría en el piso desagrandose de muerte.

-Yo que vos Malfoy no me metería en donde no me llaman-le repuso de forma peligrosa el hombre lobo

En eso Samuel interrumpió con nerviosismo:

-Señor Malfoy ya casi es hora de llevar a las prisioneras ante el Lord-

Lucius dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia el guardián y de nuevo miro desafiante al lobo. Ya que este ya se había alejado de Granger.

-Esta bien Samuel llévatelas-

Las dos jóvenes que estaban fajo la varita del encapuchado; a través de un conjuro no verbal, terminaron esposadas y eran arrastradas sin compasión alguna hacia la salida. Hermione había sido la ultima en ser llevada ya que seguía algo cerca de Malfoy. Una vez con las cadenas en sus muñecas comenzó avanzar a la salida.

Por fragmentos de segundos, como si fuera en cámara lenta pasó por alado del hombre Lobo. Este se le quedo mirando de forma indescifrable; pero los pocos segundos que ella le vio a la cara. En sus ojos pudo fijarse la oscuridad que se alojaba en su mirar.

……

Desde una ventana un ser que tenia aspecto de serpiente y vestido de ropas oscura observaba la noche en toda su majestuosidad. Ese ser apoyo su tétrica mano en el vidrio. Un trueno se alzo en el cielo. Signo que iba a llover.

-ya pronto solo uno de nosotros, será el vencedor. ¿Pero que pasaría si lastimara aquellas criaturas que tanto proteges y velas? ¿Serias capaz de venir hasta aquí a desafiarme?-

En eso, alguien entro con prisa a la habitación, parecía muy agitado pero no sin antes hacer una reverencia algo grotesca. Este tenia una mano de plata y su cara se asemejaba a la de una rata.

-Mi señor, el banquete ya esta por comenzar; solo falta usted-balbuceo el hombre

-Peter… ¡No es necesario que me demuestres a cada minuto tu lealtad!-sinseo Voldemort de forma sarcástica

Peter Pettigrew miro con miedo. Sabía que no podría cometer alguna otra falta por que eso tan solo lo llevaría a que terminara con su existencia. Voldemort dejo escapar una carcajada desquiciada que se mezclo con el ruido de los relámpagos que azotaban la tierra esa noche.

……


	3. II part 1

**Hola a todos, aquí va el otro capitulo perdón la tardanza. Es que recién ahora me po****ndré mas a tiro con mis fic los que significa que habrá mas continuación en todos mis fic. Solo paciencia. **

**Atte.**

**L.M**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor!**

_**II (Parte 1)**__**.**_

….

Hermione seguía siendo conducida por un extraño paraje, Ginny no se despegaba de Luna. Mientras que la rubia tan solo una vez más se hundía en su mundo utópico. De vez en cuando sentía el daño del tiron de aquellas pesadas cadenas.

Samuel parecía ir refunfuñando en todo trayecto, mientras, que el otro encapuchado lo atendía en mudez; pero igual este lo ignoraba.

Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad y dijo en voz baja:

-¡Ginny, luna! ¿Se encuentran bien?-

Luna al igual que Ginny voltearon al oír la vocecilla de la castaña; y afirmaron que si. Aunque, Hermione sabía que ellas solo fingían. Debido a que le llegaba a sus oídos los quejidos de molestia de ambas jóvenes por igual.

Ella miro de reojo la estructura de aquel sitio; era _oscura_, l_úgubre_ y _tenebrosa_.

Esculturas de gárgolas grotescas que movían los ojos; cuando pasabas por su lado, el techo era sostenido por extensas columnas; que poseían enroscados las figuras de serpientes viles; ese sin duda era el perfecto lugar para el dueño de ese lugar.

En eso, detrás de uno de los pilares hizo acto de presencia: un hombre vestido de traje que llevaba el pelo atado con una coleta baja; parecía molesto y pregunto de forma dura:

-¿Quién ha ordenado que encadene a las prisioneras?-

Samuel tan solo se limito a decir de forma altanera; mostrando a relucir sus blanquecinos dientes:

-¡Oh!, Augustus Rookwood ¿Qué es lo que le trae por estos parajes?-

-Te hice una pregunta ¿O es que acaso sos sordo?-le recrimino Augustus

Samuel se mordió, el labio inferior; ya estaba harto de tener que soportar esos tipos de maltratos. Pero no lo demostró e iba a agregar algo, en el tiempo que, la voz monótona del otro encapuchado acoto:

-fue por orden de Lucius Malfoy, señor-

-¿Y a quien le pregunto para que hiciera semejante hazaña? Que yo sepa el único que da las ordenes aquí, es el Lord Oscuro-objeto con frialdad el elegante hombre; no por que el fuera partidario de aquel mestizo, sino, por que esos incompetentes se habían metido con algo; que el, iba clamar como suyo.

Augustus vislumbro entre la oscuridad, a la hija del dueño del Quisquilloso. Parecía no despegar su vista de la de el. Como si su mirar tuviera cierto hechizo; que ella no podía evitar se sentía embelezada. El tan solo le brindo una media sonrisa, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Luna.

Ese hombre, lo había visto en una fiesta de solsticio de invierno. Se encontraba apartada de la muchedumbre, se acordaba con lujo de detalle: tenía un vestido azul marino, su brillante cabellera estaba recogida con un sencillo listón azur y se aferraba con fervor a un pequeño peluche con forma de oso. Le pareció hermosa a simple vista; era una pequeña _mujer_ con figura de _niña_.

Después de que había fallecido su madre. Luna era muy pequeña y a causa de eso su padre se había convertido en una persona desconfiada; casi _sobré protector_. _Receloso_. _Guardián de sus secretos, de sus tristezas que parecía no sentir_. El había intentado acercársele pero su procreador; no lo había dejado. Con un solo mirar lo aparto de su lado; de la _niña _con forma de _mujer_.

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas entre ellas; aquel hombre no les daba mala espina, pero, Luna no formulaba palabra alguna; tan solo se quedaba en silencio. Samuel que miraba la escena con el seño fruncido, manifestó:

-Oiga, Roodwood no quiero ser grosero, estorba el paso y ya sabe que le pasa al señor tenebroso cuando se enfada-

Roodwood no dijo nada; sino les dio paso a ambos mortifagos. Samuel tiro una vez mas de los grilletes que llevaban esas jóvenes; dejando que las chicas una vez mas lanzaran un gemido lastimero.

Roodwood apretó los dientes con _furia_; un hilo de sangre le recorrió.

Miro de forma fija a Lovegood como casi ordenándole de forma mental; que lo _mirara. Admirara. Apreciara_. Y parecía haber captado la orden. Luna lo miro de reojo y después volvió a hundirse en su mundo del _silencio_.

"_Esto será interesante, muy interesante. Ahora podré llevar a cabo mi plan de años fraguados y esa es de que me pertenezcas. Mi pequeña muñeca…solo mía…mía"_ pensó el mortifago con crueldad.

………

Ambos seres se miraban con un _rencor_ infinito; el _ámbar_ y el _gris_ chocaban como _fuego_ y _agua_. Lucius tan solo se limito a observarlo con sorna, el licántropo permaneció en afonía. El hombre de cabellera rubia no quiso desaprovechar aquella oportunidad que tenía de entablar una "conversación" con aquél sanguinario ser, y expreso:

-Veo que nos quedamos solos ¿Desde cuando Fenrir Greyback irrumpe en los calabazos y muestra tanto interés por ciertos encarcelados? ¿Y más si uno de ellos es un Sangre Sucia? –

-¿A que se debe tanto interés, Malfoy? ¿A caso pensaste que me volvería caritativo? ¿Por que tan solo vine a corroborar lo que me dijo, Roodwood? Pero no pensaba verte por aquí, la verdad me sorprendiste-le respondió Fenrir con una sonrisa mordaz

Lucius aparento no estar mortificado ante la indirecta del hombre lobo. Desde hacia algunos años, Lucius trataba de dejar claro quien eran los superiores, pero, eso era algo que Fenrir Greyback; no parecía afligirle porque, mientras, que aquel mago oscuro le brindara la diversión; que el tanto anhelaba como: sus satisfacciones carnales, su amor bizarro por la sangre y la devoción al caos, el estaba completo…

-No lo dudo, es solo que me pareció extraño-siseo Lucius con fastidio

-je, era de esperar del padre de un niñato caprichoso y miedoso, se que tu hijo no fue el que mato a al viejo loco. Sino fue Snape ¿Crees que Voldemort es tonto y ya no se dio cuenta? Desde que saliste de Azkaban has estado haciendo lo que se te plazca a costillas de Voldemort -lo miro de reojo Fenrir a Malfoy que se había aferrado a su bastón de plata.

-¿Lo debo tomar como un halagó? ¡Veo que tu titulo te precede!, pero aun así me sigues evadiendo mis preguntas ¿Por qué no me dejaste que la matara? Me refiero a la amiga del niño que vivió, Hermione Granger… ¿O al menos me hubieses dejado saborearla? Nadie ha corrompido su cuerpo ¿De que estará hecha, que es lo que esconde?-le cuestiono con malicia Lucius

Fenrir saco una vez más a relucir sus brillantes caninos; cosa que hizo fruncir el seño al jefe de los Malfoy.

-Estas jugando con fuego Malfoy y el fuego quema mucho, mucho....-

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Tanto llamo tu atención aquella chiquilla? ¿Una obsesión tal vez o tus días de encierro te afectaron? , Ya veo por que nadie te logra entender, eres muy complicado y además de estupido…-

Las palabras de Malfoy murieron en su garganta, ya que en cuestión de segundos, Fenrir lo había tomado del cuello y con su fuerza sobre humana, lo estampo contra la pared. Astoria y Demian aullaron de miedo.

Por la frente de Lucius una franja de sangre se hacia presente al igual que un pequeño hilillo de ese mismo liquido que se asomaba por su perfecta boca. Fenrir miraba de forma retorcida y Lucius le brindo una media sonrisa:

-Es mejor que no me provoques ingrato, que últimamente no tengo paciencia para aguantar ciertos comentarios y es mas creo que seria mejor que no te vuelva haber cerca de mí, no me dirijas palabra y si no te entra en la cabeza has como si yo no existiera, en pocas palabras te matare…-

Podía sentir como las garras de aquella bestia iba desgarrando su pálida piel, en solo segundos, Malfoy río entre dientes.

-lo mismo te aclaro a ti, _hibrido_-

Fenrir iracundo ante la sagacidad del mago, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, rompiéndole las costillas de forma rápida. Lucius gimió de dolor ya en el piso de piedra. Fenrir le dio la espalda, miro sus garras bañadas en aquel elixir rojizo, de sabor dulce y metálico, su instinto quiso escapar pero el lo aplaco. Y con esto desapareció por el lumbrar de la puerta.

Sus pasos alejándose se oían ahora en la distancia. Las ratas como si supieran de su presencia se escondían con prisa, los gritos de aquellos desdichados; ya se habían perdido en el transcurso de su caminata. Si eso, era lo que hacia parecía como si estuviera corriendo.

"_**¿Tanto llamo tu atención aquella chiquilla?"**_

El se detuvo a mitad de aquellos tenebrosos y profundos parajes, ¿Por qué había mirado a esa niña? ¿Desde cuando su bestia perdía el control tan fácilmente? Cuando a el nunca le había importado las acotaciones que le mencionaban sobre su persona o su naturaleza. Imágenes de una figura desnuda inundo su mente, un mar de rizos castaños desparramados en una cama amplia, unos ojos vidriosos de _dolor_ y un _placer_ indescifrable.

"_**¿Por qué no me dejaste que la matara? Me refiero a la amiga del niño que vivió, Hermione Granger… ¿O al menos me hubieses dejado saborearla? Nadie ha corrompido su cuerpo ¿De que estará hecha, que es lo que esconde?"**_

Apoyo su cuerpo en un muro, gruño ante tales escenas. Pudo sentir algo que le quemaba en sus pantalones como fuego ardiente. Sus garras se habían alargado al igual que sus colmillos, gotas de sudor le recorrieron por la frente.

Sentía su cuerpo paralizado debido aquellos flashes. Una mueca desencajada se hizo presente en sus facciones duras. Tendría que admitirlo algo que lo atrapo en solo cuestión de instantes, su mirada. La _lastima_ pudo ver. Como aborrecía cuando alguien lo miraba de esa manera; ni siquiera a sus victimas le daba la ocasión para hacerlo.

_La odio. La quiso destruir. La anhelo. La deseo. ¡Que tenia! ¡Que había hecho con el! ¿Por que no pudo soportar que ella este en los brazos de otro?_ Todo aquello había ocurrido, en un instante, unos segundos tortuosos. No era _amor_ lo que sentía, era algo mas asemejándose a lo carnal; al pecado de la _lujuria. _ Tal vez por que pudo oler en su ser; la _pureza. Lo frágil. Lo prohibido_. Algo que a los de sus especies no dejaban desapercibidos….

Hecho la cabeza para atrás, dejo que sus ojos se sellaran y su respiración se normalizara. De la nada una estridente carcajada salio de su garganta. Esos pasillos estaban desiertos; pero el no dejaba de hacer aquella acción. Abrió sus ojos ámbares ahora de un brillo oscuro; casi envuelto en la malevolencia y la depravación.

La diversión satírica solo se llevaría dentro de unas horas, en la mente del lobo la imagen de unos ojos pardos llenos de miedo y confusión; lo llenaron de gozo. Su presa había surgido. Un plan algo maquiavélico se le gesto en mente.

La doncella no tendría que haber cruzado la vista con la de un lobo, ahora, ya no habría escapatoria. El juego del cazador daría comienzo.

…..

En un salón enorme y espacioso; donde no había rastro de luz sino solo estaba presente la negrura de la noche. Todo estaba en un silencio escalofriante. Unos pasos sigilosos se escucharon. Los murmullos que dantes de los invitados apenas se oían, el anfitrión chasqueo sus dedos. Velas que permanecían extintas se prendieron de forma automática. En ronda, una a una. Todos aplaudieron ante tal magnifica demostración, todos pensaran si es una fiesta en celebración de un acontecimiento valeroso, pero, no era exactamente ese tipo de evento.

El mago más temido hacia su entrada; acompañado por los halagos y reverencias por parte de sus fieles súbditos. Con su varita en mano y junto a el, se encontraba aquel que por _cobardía_ había entregado a su ser, las vidas de sus enemigos; aquellos que lo habían creído su amigo casi un compañero, un hermano. Peter mantenía la cabeza gacha; no podría soportar lo que vendría.

La voz eufórica de Voldemort; impropia de el. Anuncio con desprecio y victoria:

-¡Mis queridos fieles, daremos inicio a la subasta de esclavas para su _deleite_ disfruten de la vista que ofrecen estas delicadas doncellas! ¡Hoy, alguien será el afortunado de llevarse semejantes trofeos de valor _único_!-

Una entrada detrás de el; se abrió en un sonoro chirrido. Las jóvenes estaban sin los grilletes; las marcas les ardían como hierro caliente, pero lo más humillante para ellas. No era aquel _dolor_. Ni las _cadenas_ que les habían puesto. Ni siquiera sus días de _encierro_…

Eran que iban hacer exhibidas de la forma más _denigrante_. Las ropas que aportaban dejaban ver cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, _vírgenes._ _Puro_s. _Inmaculados_. Trataban de contener las _lágrimas_ que la _tristeza_ pedía, mientras, se reía una vez más de su _desventura_.

Miradas lascivas podían percibir, los lobos se arremolinaban alrededor de ellas. Querían _romperlas_, _corromperlas_, _devorarlas_. Profesaban eso y mucho mas; sin _piedad_ alguna.

-¡Bueno!, ¿Que tenemos aquí?- pregunto jocoso Voldemort

Este le hizo una señal Samuel para que le acercara a una de ellas. El mortifago le acerco a la que todos tomaban como lunática. Samuel sonrío con júbilo. Voldemort la estudio con la mirada. poseía un camisón muy estallado al cuerpo; para su edad. Con su varita le obligo a levantar el mentón:

-¡Pero miren nada mas, es la hija de Lovegood!-exclamo con arrogancia el ser sin escrúpulo

Todos se mofaron de forma cruel ante la exclamación de su amo y señor…

-Después de haber visto semejante _belleza_…-enuncio fríamente el señor oscuro - ¿Cuánto creen que puede valer esta niña?-

Las apuestas iban en aumento, las cifras comenzaron a subir, Luna lloraba en silencio. Pero sin dejar caer una mísera lágrima. No _podía_. No _sentía_. Parecía una muñeca de trapo. _Pisoteada_. _Rota_. _Dañada_.

Se sentía como un indefenso animal en las fauces de unos centenares de depredadores que hacían fila; para devorarla de forma lenta. Podía palpar la _libertad_ ya lejana. _¿Tan ruin había sido ella?¿De que tenia culpa?¿Por que la vida le daba tristezas y pesares? ¿A caso era su destino terminar así?_

Su destino estaba cerca, en eso, el hablar de alguien entre la gente. Parecía _iracunda_, _tranquila_, _calida_. A sus oídos. La percibió.

-¡Mi Señor!, hace ya un tiempo que muggles hacen negocios sucios con la droga. Me pago 3 millones de dólares por un cargamento de marihuana que le ayude a explotar. Y que yo tan gentilmente le ofrezco. Es el doble de lo que usted esta pidiendo por la prisionera-

Voldemort analizo con detenimiento la oferta que le brindaba el mago, mientras, que Roodwood parecía impaciente casi había invertido parte de la fortuna de su familia. Pero, no le importaba. Si podría conseguir tenerla para el. _Ella_.

Ginny que estaba junto a Hermione, no podía ver aquella escena. Tenia que hacer algo. Era su amiga. Su casi hermana. No lo soporto; la _desesperación _la embargó. Y grito a todo pulmón, sin que Hermione pudiera evitarlo:

-¡Luna!-

Uno de los mortifago se interpuso en su camino, Ginny gritaba el nombre de la rubia. Pero ella solo se dirigió así donde estaba aquel hombre, se paro enfrente de el. Sin emoción alguna. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Este la miro de forma profunda como grabándosela en su mente, cada detalle de ella. Luna extendió su mano, toco su rostro y el cerro los ojos ante tal _dulce _tacto. _Por fin suya. Solo suya. Sin barreras o persona alguna que se interponga. Y pobre de el, quien se atreva a quitársela._

Tan _pequeña_, tan _delicada_, la tomo por la cintura. La atrapo en un abrazo _posesivo_, _forzoso, ansioso._ Ella tan solo dejo.

-Luna ¡Reacciona, por merlín!-le imploro Ginny con lagrimas-¡Cómprenos a las tres! Por favor, por favor…-

Roodwood la ignoro, sino que le demostró una fría sonrisa. Algo _tramaba_. No era _bueno_. No tenía _buenas_ _intenciones_.

Hermione entro en acción, y vocifero con _valentía_. Digno de un griffindor. Digno de ella.

-¡Déjela! ¡Lo que hacen es de enfermos! ¡Bastardos! ¡Malditos!-

Voldemort río de forma burlesca, no esperaba que la sabelotodo, la mente del trío dorado, la sangre sucia, la amiga del elegido hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo; la verdad era todo lo que el había escuchado.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¡A mi Voldemort! ¡El mas grande de todos los magos!-pregunto con fiereza Voldemort; su mirada le hizo temblar.

Se quedo quieta, se sentía como una niña. Tuvo miedo. No quería morir. Si existía un Dios este se había olvidado de ella.

-Creo, que debes saber quien es el que manda-le dijo ácidamente Voldemort; muy cerca de su rostro. Mientras, era apuntada por la varita de este. Sabía lo que pasaría. Todo por querer hacer lo correcto.

Las palabras que el ser serpentino profesaba no logro escucharlas, la habitación se había vuelto silenciosa, todo parecía haberse tornado en la _nada_. La_ nada. _

-¡_**Un millón de galeones**_!-

Una voz _profunda_, _fría_, _cruel_. La saco de ese lugar de silencio. No había ocurrido nada. ¿Que había pasado? Todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar:

-¡Un millón de galeones, es lo que ofrezco por ella!-menciono por segunda vez con seriedad la voz.

Hermione volteo su cara con lentitud; para ver quien era el dueño de aquella voz. Cuando logro divisarlo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de horror y miedo. No podía ser _el_. La _oscuridad_ que habitaba en sus ojos, la a_susto_. Negó con su cabeza. _No quería ir con el_.

Fenrir miraba con intensidad a la castaña; se sentía arder por dentro. Hay estaba ella delante de el. Mirándolo de la forma que el tanto _ansiaba_.

El destino estaba echado a la suerte ¿Qué le ocurriría a Hermione?

…….


	4. II part 2

Hola perdón, si lo hice muy corto es que no he tenido tiempo para poder ordenar mis ideas. Espero que sea de de su agrado, y para la próxima lo are mas largo. Desde ya me despido.

L.M

¿Rewins?

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor, yo solo los tomo sin fines de lucro.

**II (parte 2)**

Voldemort dirigió su fría mirada al hombre lobo y luego a la castaña que parecía haber visto al demonio. Nunca había creído que aquella criatura quisiera algo que no fuera la _destrucción_, la _sangre_ o hasta la misma _muerte_. Todos allí presenten seguían murmurando; sin inmutarse por la precedencia del licántropo.

-¿Y bien Lord Voldemort? ¿Es aceptable la oferta o quiere que redoble una vez mas la cantidad?-pregunto Fenrir sardónicamente para salir del silencio que se había hecho en tan solo pocos segundos.

En eso, entre la muchedumbre un hombre vestido completamente de negro, de nariz prominente, ojos color oscuridad miraba todo aquella escena. Lo que nadie sabia era que este hacia el trabajo de espía para la tal prestigiosa Orden del Fénix. El profesor más temido en toda Hogwarts y más hábil en pócimas. Si, Severus Snape. Estaba allí presente.

"_Vaya, vaya el lobo hizo su aparición pero que traerá entre manos esta vez" _pensó el.

Voldemort le brindo una media sonrisa y añadió:

-Se podría decir que es aceptable, pero, la verdad a que se debe tu intervención Fenrir Greyback. Hoy en esta noche casi perfecta ¿Vos que quieres de esta chiquilla?-

Hermione tembló, por un instante, se sentía desnuda ante las miradas que le lanzaba aquel sanguinaria bestia sin control. Nuevas sensaciones le recorría por cada centímetro de su frágil figura. El _miedo_. La _desesperación_. El querer huir de allí. Fenrir dejo que en su semblante apareciera un de esas sonrisas que se asemejaba a una mueca.

-¿Y vos que crees?-le cuestiono de forma tajante Greyback dando a relucir sus intensiones.

Voldemort miro a los dos encapuchados que tenia a la castaña y a la primogénita de los Weasley. Con eso le basto a el para entregársela en sus manos. Voldemort no sabia que estaba haciendo prácticamente lo que trazaba en el destino de ambos seres. Donde el amor no era amor. Sino algo adstrato o irreal. Una doncella que cautivo de forma retorcida al Lobo del mal. Fenrir Greyback no era el bueno aquí, sino, iba hacer el papel del _malo_. El _villano_. Su _verdugo_.

-Me has convencido mi querido Greyback, es toda tuya ¡Has lo que se te plazca con ella!-dijo en forma de veredicto Voldemort sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Hermione movió la cabeza en forma negativa; sus ojos se aguaron. Se negaba a ir con el no quería dejar a Ginny con esos engendros del diablo. Fenrir se relamió sus colmillos en forma de provocación. Una vez que la tuvo cerca la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza. Dañando su piel blanca. Y la acerco a milímetros de su oscuro rostro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalar por sus mejillas.

-esa es la mirada que quería ver tu dolor es gozo para mi niña. No soy tu caballero de brillante armadura, soy el amo de tus peores pesadillas…-le susurro con acidez en su voz el licántropo. Mientras le pasaba su lengua en una de sus mejillas; ahora sonrojadas de _rabia_ y _pudor_.

-no pienso obedecerte…-le contesto de forma fiera Hermione. Cuando gimió debido a que el le había hecho mas presión en su muñeca. Casi apunto de quebrársela.

-error…niña-le aclaro con frialdad Greyback.

Para marcharse del enorme salón, ante la mirada atónita de todos allí presente. Incluyendo a Ginny que miraba por donde el; la había conducido para perderse en la oscuridad de ese desolado sitio. La subasta continúo sin más interrupción alguna. Después lo que le pasara a Ginny y a Luna. Solo era otro oscuro relato que no se sabría a ciencia cierta.

…….

Fenrir continuaba conduciéndola por aquellos parajes, mientras, Hermione chillaba de dolor y dejaba a su paso un sendero de agua salada. El lo podía oler en el aire; lágrimas. La castaña no parecía rendirse sabia de lo que era capaz ese hombre si lo era. Su forcejeó aumento casi haciéndolos detener.

-¡No, pienso ir con usted!-exclamo con rabia la Grifffindor tratándose de salir de su agarre.

Su furia lo embargo dejo salir sus afilados colmillos afuera. para estamparla con su tremenda fuerza en la pared. Ella grito de dolor. Podía sentir su espalda arder como fuego ardiente. El gruño con satisfacción. Sus ojos se habían tornado casi amarillos brillantes. Con un tinte de ferocidad y malevolencia.

-Vos no estas en posición para contradecir lo que digo o haga contigo. Solo tienes que obedecer o de lo contrario la pasaras muy mal ¿Vos decidís? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?-le cuestiono perversamente Fenrir mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la castaña.

Hermione le escupió la cara. _Error_.

El la tomo de la nuca si compasión alguna y la llevo a rastras a su habitación una vez dentro. El atranco la puerta para que nadie los molestara. Mejor dicho para que nadie interfiera en lo que iba hacer. El la soltó de su agarre y la tiro a la cama.

-Veo que obstaste por la opción equivocada pero bueno ami me daba igual. Ya que ninguna de las dos esta en mi por que yo trato como se me de la gana-expreso seriamente el mirando a Hermione que no paraba de llorar.

-eres un cerdo ¡Prefería morir ante que soportar semejante criatura como vos!-le dijo Hermione con enojo. Sin siquiera medir sus palabras.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El licántropo se acerco asacadas a ella y se le tiro encima. Hermione gimió de sorpresa al tener casi todo su peso sobre ella. Con sus garras comenzó a desgarrar sus prendas que no dejaban mucho a su imaginación. Una vez expuesta ante el. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar uno de sus senos. Lo cual ella gimió con dolor. Paso su lengua entre uno de sus pezones y lo apretó con furia. Cuando ella una vez mas grito.

Su orgullo estaba desquebrajándose en cuestión de segundos.

-No por favor…-

El se alejo un poco de ella para mirarla de forma indescifrable. Pero algo si se podía notar y ese era el _deseo_ que se cernía, en ese instante; dentro de el. Nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarlo de la forma que ella lo hizo. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos; debido a lo que ella trataba de parar.

-¿Acaso no crees que debería tener algo a cambio por haberte salvado el pellejo, pequeña?-le pregunto de forma ronca el.

-de que estas hablando ¿Esta usted demente?-le cuestiono volviendo a su temperamento normal. Pero el metió una de sus garras dentro de ella. Hermione arqueo su espalda ante la acción del licántropo. Que estaba en silencio. El metió otra de sus garras. Hermione se contrajo del dolor. Se sentía sucia, ya que, aquello le estaba empezando agradar. Cosa que la asusto. Un espejo que estaba cerca mostraba con lujo de detalles sus siluetas.

-¿Virgen? Eso si que no me lo esperaba de ti, niña-ironizo el.

Mientras, que comenzaba a besarle su cuello sin delicadeza. _Mordidas_. Húmedos besos dolorosos. No había dejado de explorar cada parte intocable y nunca tocado de aquella adolescente. Nunca sintió tanto apetito sexual como en ese momento. Ninguna mujer que había forzado en su cama. Le estaba brindando lo que le daba esa chiquilla.

-…no, se lo suplico-imploro Hermione ya sollozando.

-No, quiero ser el único y primero que tenga el honor de quitarte lo que con tanto recelo guardas. No soy piadoso ni mucho menos benévolo. Tengo toda necesidad como cualquiera criatura no me basta con matar también busco alguien que cumpla mis expectativas-le aclaro de forma cortante Fenrir Greyback.

-¿Y por que me escogió a mi? ¡¿Por qué?!-le pregunto con voz quebrada la leona.

Entretanto observaba desde la cama como el se quitaba sus ropas y las tiraba a un sillón cercano. Pudo mirar cada fragmento de su cuerpo; no aportaba la marca tenebrosa, en ningún lado. Pero, tenia innumerable cicatrices la cual que mas le llamo la atención fue la de su pecho que era en forma de "X". Un trueno se escucho afuera.

-me llamaste la atención, es solo eso…-le explico casi mostrando sus colmillos que con la luz segadora de los relámpagos; le daban un aire maléfico. Ella se quedo pasmada ante tal confesión por parte de el. Se acerco hacia donde estaba ella, el la tomo del mentón y aproximo su duro rostro cerca del de Hermione. Sus alientos se mezclaron mientras ambos respiraban el mismo aire.

-¡Déjeme ir!, quiero…quiero…-decía casi sollozando ella. Cuando el le corto el habla.

-No puedo concederte ese privilegio. Tu libertad me pertenece-le tomo un mechón de su hermoso cabello y lo olio con devoción-quiero tu ser. Quiero que solo pienses en mí. Solo en mí-

-¡No, no!-

En ese momento, Hermione sin que el pudiera esquivarlo le dio un arañazo con sus uñas. Dejándole hilos de sangre manchar su indiferente cara. Hermione sollozo. Fenrir que había volteado el rostro la observo con un mirar helado y asesino. Ella quiso huir; pero, el fue mas veloz. La tomo de la muñeca, que aun le dolía. Y la halo hacia su lecho mortal. Cuando, el la tubo cerca junto sus labios; en un beso profundo y oscuro.

Ella sollozo y gimió como un animal herido. Fenrir quiso explorar su boca con su lengua. Pero, ella aun en ese estado se lo impedía. Le mordió el labio inferior y ahí pudo lograrlo. Aquel roce sabio a _sangre_, _lagrimas_, _dolor_, _lujuria _y _odio_. Sentimientos se entremezclaron.

Aprisiono sus garras en ella. La atrapo no la dejaría escapar ¿Cómo es que en tan pocas horas ya estaba ocurriendo esto? La tenía ante el ya débil. Sin ganas de luchar. Sin esperanzas ni sueños. Se separo para tomar aire, pero, no le tiempo porque la volvió a besarla una vez mas.

La deposito sobre la cama sin ninguna suavidad; en cada una de sus acciones. Su miembro ya lo sentía palpitar. Ya la necesitaba dentro de el. Fenrir la deseo sin _amor._ La lluvia caía entre los vidrios de aquel cuarto tenebroso.

Un grito. Un gruñido. Un dolor salvaje y la pérdida de algo grande. Sangre derramaba aquellas sabanas. El eso no le basto. Fenrir la destrozo por dentro hasta que su bestia interior se sintió saciada. Hermione parecía mirar un punto fijo, la nada en sus ojos se hizo presente. Estaban inundados de lágrimas; que no paraban de salir.

Fenrir la miro con frialdad. Quiso tocarla pero ella se alejo. De el.

-Monstruo…-

Esa palabra ya la había escuchado varias veces en su vida. No emitió palabra y en silencio se acomodo sus ropas. Para salir del cuarto. Y dejarla sola. Hermione se abrazo así misma y empezó a llorar con fuerza. En tanto, Fenrir Greyback la escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta. En mudez se marcho de allí.

"_Es mejor así ¿Pero que este pesar? ¡Tonterías!"_Pensó el.

…..

En tanto, el profesor de pociones se encontraba en algún cuarto de la enigmática residencia. El lord Oscuro lo había nombrado su mano derecha. Desde que el se había convertido en un mortifago. Se había vuelto huraño, frío y sombrío. Ninguna emoción calida yacía sobre el. La única a la que había amado estaba muerta.

La única mujer que le había tendido su mano en los momentos más difíciles de su infancia, su primer y único amor. Se esposó con su peor enemigo. Sin tan solo la hubiese escuchado. Talvez ahora su historia seria diferente. Cuando estuvo cara a cara con su hijo. No pudo odiarlo como el hubiese deseado. Ya que en sus ojos vivía ella.

-Lily…-susurro entre dientes mientras se tomaba de la cabeza. No podía llorar de nuevo.

Severus trato de contener su cordura. En eso fijo su mira en un bulto que yacía dormida en su cama. Una cabellera color fuego. Igual que el de ella. Pero no lo era. No era su Lily. Trato mas de una docena de veces atracar aquel amor enfermizo que cargaba durante ya dieciséis años. Aun no entendía el

La primogénita de los Weasley dormía tranquilamente mientras era observada por aquel frío hombre vestido de negro. Ella en un segundo había abierto sus ojos color mar. Brillantes y melancólicos. Lo miro para pronunciar:

-¿Profesor Snape?-

-Será mejor que duerma…-sus palabras se oyeron cortantes como siempre sin ningún matiz de emoción.

Ella asintió.

En eso, el se estaba por alejar rumbo a la puerta. Cuando el ruido sonoro de un relámpago asusto a la pelirroja. Que corrió a abrazarlo. Siempre le había temido a las tormentas. Desde aquel día cuando ella se había perdido, en un bosque, cerca de la casa de sus abuelos. Severus se quedo petrificado ante la acción de aquella niña.

-por favor…no se vaya…-le suplico Ginny debido al miedo.

El no dijo nada tan solo la levanto del suelo y la llevo en brazos hasta su cama. Ella se encontraba aferrada a sus ropas, mientras, temblaba de miedo. El le acaricio la cabeza. La lluvia caía. Su corazón había mostrado por última vez un rastro de su humanidad.

Esa seria la última vez.

……


	5. Aviso

Aviso.

Hola a todos, les quiero informar que me tardare un poco en actualizar "La Doncella y El lobo", por cuestiones de que estoy encajando mis ideas, además, de asuntos familiares.

No con esto lo abandonare!, no señor! Solo que este no va hacer un fic dividido en tres partes, sino que será más largo. Por que de en verdad, me entusiasma escribir este fic jeje.

Bueno me despido. Besos!

P/d. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, de en verdad se los agradezco!

L.M


End file.
